Un doble regalo
by mitsuki07
Summary: Kyoko se encuentra triste caminando entre las grandes calles de Tokyo, tiene varios años desde la ultima vez que vio a su Sempai y como costumbre va a buscarlo con la falsa esperanza de encontrarlo ¿No se supone que las personas son felices en sus cumpleaños? al final recibirá un regalo mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera podido desear... (One-Shot) RenxKyoko


MAdre mía ya me estan corriendo pues vamos a ir con la familia... y aaaa... bueno rapido este es mi regalo de navidad por todo lo que me han dado y por estarme leyendo todo este tiempo... FLEIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aunque lo anterior ya no aplica ¬¬ Según yo ese día subí el One-Shot peeeeroo... hoy que voy llegando y reviso el correo de la historia y me doy cuenta de que nunca llego como loca vine a buscarlo y no supe que ocurrió pero no se publico la historia... :( bueno como sea, es mi regalo de navidad atrasado y también ahora si queda bien para felicitar a nuestra suuuper prota...:3 Felicidades Kyoko-chan! (perdón por siempre hacerte sufrir en mis historias... esta es mi retribución, al final todos son felices en sus cumpleaños de una o de otra forma... Les quiero !<strong>_

_**PD: Más tarde publicaré viaje R... XD**_

_**Hika & cerebro-chan**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doble regalo<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kyoko Mogami caminaba entre sus ya usuales calles de Tokio. Sabía que algo así era peligroso tanto por la inseguridad como por su creciente fama adquirida.

Tenía ya tres años desde que realizo su debut en una película la cual hizo demasiado revuelto en el showbiz a causa de un personaje misterioso quien tres meses depues de su estreno se revelo que aquel que tanto intrigaba por el miedo que generaba no era ni más ni menos que su adorado actor Tsuruga Ren y después de eso la prensa se volvió loca y ansiaba respuestas como lobos hambrientos.

Kyoko caminaba por esas calles de forma intencionada, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su pequeño hogar y no era que no deseara ver a los dueños del darumaya sino que en general no tenía muchas ganas del contacto humano, algo raro en ella teniendo en cuenta la fecha.

Pero Kyoko sabía que a pesar de todo este año no habría sorpresas inesperadas, ni pasteles gigantes, ni mucho menos rosas reinas.

Quien en todas las ocasiones había realizado las fiestas y siempre la sorprendían era Maria y le estaba realmente agradecida por ello pero en esta ocasión María se encontraba fuera del país estudiando y no regresaría hasta el año siguiente.

Sabía que en su casa probablemente la esperaban con regalos y su celular que se le había agotado la batería en cuanto lo encendiera estallaría en miles de llamadas y mensajes pero aun sabiendo eso no era capaz de animarse y ese era el principal motivo por el cual caminaba por esas calles, quería llegar hasta un lugar esperando que llenara un poco su vacío corazón

Kyoko sabía que probablemente este año sería igual que el anterior y que ella no conseguiría contactar con él y en cierta forma empezaba a desesperanzarse de que algún día regresaría.

Él le había dibujado ese sello en su mano pero nunca había regresado para colocárselo en su libreta de la sección love me y tal vez ya no tendría ningún sentido pues tenía un tiempo desde que se había logrado graduar de esa sección pero para ella que aún conservaba esa libreta entre algún lugar del ático resguardada entre el polvo esperaba el día en que Ren pudiera marcar ese último sello y de esa forma regresara a su lado.

Y eso también había causado conmoción entre los periodistas que tampoco dejaban en paz el recuerdo del joven actor en las memorias de la chica cada vez que lo traían a la vida con sus preguntas y volvían a abrir su vieja herida de nuevo.

Una herida mucho más grande que la que le había causado Fuwa Sho pero aun así ella deseaba que el volviera a su lado y estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y más que eso a comprenderlo.

El joven actor había desaparecido después de terminar la película en la se había desempeñado como el asesino BJ, el director de la agencia Lory Takarada había afirmado que el joven actor estaba indispuesto por unas vacaciones que se le habían juntado en todos sus años como actor y que el presidente había obligado a tomar pero después de tres años todos empezaban a ver la farsa dentro de aquella respuesta del presidente.

Kyoko llego con el vigilante del gran edificio de departamentos y la saludo al verla, en su rostro mostraba un poco la lástima que sentía por la chica y la acompaño hasta la entrada del gran lugar pues al final en esas fechas todas las personas estaban inmersas en un sentido de fiestas y reuniones.

-Él no ha venido ¿Cierto?

-No, aun no. Va a ingresar.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor…Gracias por todo y que pase una buena noche.

-Igualmente Mogami-sama y por favor, disfrute usted de su noche de igual forma.

La chica se despidió del hombre y subió al elevado que la llevaría hasta el piso que correspondía a su sempai y a su amigo.

Tenía guardada la tarjeta de entrada entre su bolso y siempre lo llevaba.

Ella lo tenía por qué la primera vez que había ido a aquel lugar con la esperanza de que encontrara a su sempai en ese lugar el hombre de recepción le entrego la llave del lugar y le dijo que el habitante de ese departamento había dejado una copia para ella.

Kyoko después de eso intento ignorar que tenía esa llave pero al poco tiempo sin poder contactar con Ren había terminado yendo a ese lugar únicamente para poder ver algo de él y recordarlo.

En cuanto la chica entro se quitó sus zapatos y entro al gran departamento y sin prender las luces se dirigió a los grandes ventanales que le mostraban las luces de la ciudad y que en cierta forma relajaban a la chica de su propio dolor.

Lo que más le había dolido a la chica de la marcha del joven había sido que se había ido justo cuando ella había decidido aceptar sus sentimientos por él. Tan tonta que había sido si tan solo ella se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos de antemano tal vez hubiera podido disfrutar un momento del joven y sentir su calidez.

Rebusco su pequeño celular entre su bolsa y saco un conector para poder encenderlo.

Justo como había pensado la chica en cuanto su celular prendió empezó a vibrar sin control pero ella no quería aun enterarse de nada de todo aquello, aquella noche no quería felicidad sino disfrutar de los dolorosos recuerdos de Tsuruga Ren.

Recordaba cuanto la había ayudado a seguir adelante y todo lo que habían hecho cuando habían sido los hermanos heel haciendo que su relación tanto se volviera más complicada como al mismo tiempo se habían vuelto más cercanos y había sido gracias a esa situación por la que Kyoko se había dado cuenta definitivamente que no podía escapar de su amor que sentía por Ren , un amor que se había congelado con su marcha a la espera de que esa persona le brindara su calor para volver a calentarlo.

Los ruidos de la ciudad opacados por las paredes del edificio y las luces empezaron a perturbarla y lentamente termino resbalándose quedando sentada en el suelo con las ventanas a su lado y sus lágrimas empezaron a correr y ellas no les impidió la libertad sino que les dio un sentido más fuerte lo que provoco que cada vez cayeran más rápido y más gruesas.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sentada desesperada esperando una llamada que sabía que nunca vendría per ¿ si él no va a ella, ella podría ir a él?

La chica sin mucha esperanza marco el número de Ren y espero como siempre a que le contestara la clásica contestadora, pero algo diferente ocurrió esa vez.

Sonó el primer timbrazo y después un segundo, ¡su llamada había entrado!

Kyoko se levantó de un salto y empezó a rogar con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le contestara en la otra línea y que ese alguien fuera Ren.

Pero para el cuarto timbrido ella empezaba a perder esperanzas hasta que un ligero ruido empezó a sonar cerca de ella en la oscuridad y por un instante se asustó y se dio golpes por lo estúpida que había sido al no haber encendido las luces, ahora no podía ver a sus atacantes.

Pero empezó a calmarse cuando ese sonido seguía sonando al igual que sus timbridos de espera en su celular y lo comprendió.

-¡Ren!

La chica camino hacia el sonido pero no encontró nada más que el celular de su sempai vibrando ante su llamada.

Escucho un ligero sonido a su espalda y al darse la vuelta sintió su corazón caerse al suelo.

Tsuruga Ren la miro y en su rostro la chica solo había podido distinguir una pena enorme pero al mismo tiempo felicidad.

-¿Cómo…cuando…?

EL hombre sin darle tiempo a la chica de reaccionar la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y la chica sintió como su amor por el volvía a nacer como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí siendo parte de ella.

-Lo, siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….

La chica perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y dejo que el hombre la cargara por completo pero poco a poco fueron resbalándose hasta quedar en el suelo de rodillas uno frente al otro.

Kyoko apenas reaccionaba y un dolor mucho más agudo la hizo temblar y tenía ganas de patalear y golpear a la persona frente a ella pero mientras sus lágrimas caían más fuertes solo desahogo su dolor en el pecho de ese hombre mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-Te…te espere por tanto tiempo y yo…

-Shh, lo sé, lo se…lo siento.

Ren empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la mujer que amaba, aquella que había sido su primer amor y que aun después de tantos años era la única que lograba calentar su corazón de amor.

La chica por fin pudo calmar sus lágrimas pero un abrazo ahora era insuficiente, estando tan cerca, la chica empezó a soltar su agarre y él también lo hizo temeroso de que la chica fuera ahora la que se marchara pero contrario a lo que esperaba le sorprendió cuando ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus bocas en un beso doloroso y con sabor a sal que transmitía todo su dolor y todo su amor.

Ren la volvió a abrazar y acerco aún más su cabeza completamente sorprendido aun pero incapaz de rechazar el contacto que siempre había deseado que esa chica le diera y que por instantes había pensado sería imposible.

Se separaron y ella lo miraba ahora con toda la felicidad que podía sentir y el de igual forma pues ya no tenía ninguna atadura que pudiera evitárselo pues se había perdonado consigo mismo y había podido recuperar su relación con sus padres y para el hecho de que ella lo amaba era más que suficiente para elevarlo hasta el cielo.

-Te amo Kyoko, siempre te eh amado…

LA chica sonrojada le dio una sonrisa aún más llena de amor que las anteriores.

-Te amo Tsu….Ren..No sabes cuánto te amo…

-Perdóname por haberme marchado…

-No digas nada sobre eso, supe del presidente que estabas resolviendo tu pasado…y ahora que te tengo aquí ya no importa nada más…

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a acercarse y en esta ocasión el dolor no estuvo presente solo un increíble amor que habían estado guardando por años y siguieron besándose frente a las luces de la gran ciudad.

Se separaron a falta de aire y en esta ocasión se sonrieron de forma juguetona y volvieron a juntarse entre movimientos que los unía más y más y sus corazones comenzaron a latir al mismo compas mientras se aferraban a su pasión y dolor. Esa era su promesa y nunca más volverían a separarse y juntos sobrellevarían todo lo que el futuro incierto les aguardara como dos seres que se habían vuelto uno y juntos como uno solo vivirían el resto de sus vidas.

-Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kyoko!

-Tonto…


End file.
